


the summer house

by planetundersiege



Series: MageFam Week 2020 [3]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Fishing, Gen, MageFam Week (The Dragon Prince), Pre-Canon, Vacation, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Magefam week 2020: Day 3: VacationClaudia sat down in the sand by the ocean, not caring if her black dress got dirty. She enjoyed the warm breeze and the smell of saltwater, while Soren stood a few feet away from her with a fishing rod in hand.
Relationships: Claudia & Soren & Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Series: MageFam Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709782
Kudos: 4





	the summer house

Claudia sat down in the sand by the ocean, not caring if her black dress got dirty. She enjoyed the warm breeze and the smell of saltwater, while Soren stood a few feet away from her with a fishing rod in hand, and a bucket by his side (he had caught only one fish so far). It was such a beautiful day, the first day real day of their vacation, and she couldn’t be happier. After having spent the two past day on horseback through Katolis, it was amazing that they had finally reached their vacation cottage by the sea.

“Hey Soren, how’s it going with dinner? You’ve been at it for half an hour, and the fish here usually jumps into the bucket by themselves.”

It was true, in half an hour, Soren usually caught between four or five fishes, but now he only had one. He just shrugged at his sister.

“Well, they just seem to be a lot sneakier than before. But I’ve already got one, and there’s plenty of time. Today we’re eating like kings and queens!”

She laughed.

“I bet we are. I just wish dad was here too, he’s been in the cottage doing magic since we got here, when it’s our vacation. He shouldn’t do work when he finally has time  _ off _ work.”

“Well, we could force him to clean out the fish with us later, then he has to spend time with us.”

“That’s perfect, you’re a genius Soren.”

The two spent another two hours just talking, enjoying their time off, and in the end, Soren had caught five more fishes, meaning that they would have a dinner fit for a king.

So, they walked back to the cottage and found Viren currently sitting by their dinner table, countless of bottles of weird magic fluids on it. Claudia just took one of the fish from the bucket and placed it in front of him.

“Dinner time, and you’re going to spend time with us now.”

“Fine, you’re right, this is a vacation. Just please remove the fish until I’ve put away the bottles, I don’t want them to smell.”


End file.
